Neko Love Cut Scenes
by FoxxyGoddess
Summary: Here are the parts I censored out of my story Neko Love. Many more chapters will follow this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

srry i couldn't write this soon but we moved back to california, my comp got put away for almost 2 months, then i had no phoneline. now i'm back and i'll update as soon as possible on my other stories. Pixi is mad at me, so I must run for my life now.

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

_**+Time Skip+**_

Missing scene from Chapter 6 of Neko Love

* * *

Roy's world shrunk down to just the point of contact,_ he's so tight and warm and GOD he feels so good._

Not realising what he had just done, Ed's mind was far to gone for thought. _mmmm... that feels nice...i wonder if..._ A moan was heard from behind him as he shifted his hips.

'Ed stop that right now!' growled Roy as he tried to regain his composure. Being inside Edward was causing his mind to short circut.

_Oh hell no, this feels way to good to stop_ Ed shift his hips again. This time rocking back and forth as Roy let out a small moan. _Now that's more like it_

Roy gave a light thrust into Ed on impulse, 'Oh God! More Roy, More!' he began to thrust harder after hearing those words escape Ed's cute muzzle.

Deep purring came from within Ed's chest as he continued to rock back as Roy thrust into him. All thoughts of Al, what changed them, if they would change back just fled his mind as Roy hit a spot in Ed, causing him to cum.

As Ed reached his release, his body clamped down on Roy. Unable to stop himself, Roy let out a deep moan as he thrust deeper and faster into the warm body beneath him.

Even though he had orgasmed not a minute before, Ed was hard again as Roy proceeded to pound into him trying to find his own release. Ed shifted his hips slightly making Roy to go deeper in him, both moaning loudly.

Roy nuzzled Ed's neck before gently biting him. Ed just started to purr again. Feeling Ed start to tighten, Roy knew they would probly cum at the same time. Thrusting harder in a almost frantic pace, Roy whispered into Ed's furry golden ear.

'Cum for me.'

With one more deep thrust of both their hips they came, hard.

Edward collapsed on the branch, causing it to give a slight creak.

Both took a few minutes to regain their breath.

Roy strained to remain standing. 'Ed, you ok?' A purr was all that was heard from underneath him. 'I'll take that as a yes. Ok I'm going to pull out now.'

**To Be Continued. The following chapters will be the censored scenes from my story Neko Love. Don't worry they will be labeled so u'll know where they fit in the story.**

**Again srry i haven't been able to update. Here comes Pixi, so I'll be going now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware Yaoi Kittens Below**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, I'm just going to borrow the characters for a while…

srry but my computer doesn't like me at the moment. i'll update as soon as possible on all my other stories. Pixi is holding the Duckie from Hell and smiling at me, so I must run for my life now.

'Animal Speak'

_Thoughts/Sound Effects_

_**+Time Skip+**_

Missing scene from Chapter 9 of Neko Love

* * *

Roy glared at the door for a few moments, before looking downward only to see Ed wiggle and squirm. 'What are you doing?' _though it feels really nice. No, must stay focused._

Ed adjusted his body slightly to the left then wiggled somemore. _Almost there.. got it!_ Purring erupted from Ed's chest as he shifted his body more.

After all that time at the office then the ride to Riza's, Roy's _problem_ inside of Ed had decreased greatly. Though not enough to seperate them when Ed tried to move away, it did create a pleasurable friction instead of cause pain.

'Edward, don't even think about trying to...' Roy only got so far before his brain turned to putty and instincts took over as Ed thrust his hips back.

A loud purr reverberated off the kitchen walls. Roy started to grind into Ed forcefully. He then nipped at the base of Ed's ears and the back of his neck.

Not one to be out done, Ed rotated his hips back and forth. Earning him a deep moan from Roy.

Ed clencthed around Roy, causing him to cum. Roy rested his furry head at the base of Ed's neck, breathing deeply.

_oh this is far from over_ Ed thought as he shifted his hips and thrust back again. He put more force as he felt Roy harden within him. Ed smirked _i'm only getting started._

Roy's mind was losting control, his body following Edward's lead. _if all you want is mindless sex then thats what you'll get._ Roy pushed deeper into Ed making him jump slightly.

'Oh God, Edward' Ed did something, Roy just didn't know what or care why. _What ever it was he better do it again _and he did. Roy spilled himself inside Ed, it acted as more lubricant, which caused Ed to cum as well.

'Roy'

Resting on trembling paws only for a moment before thrusting back once more. Ed brought Roy to the edge only to push them both over. Roy was near his end, it took all his strenth to just remain standing.

Yet Ed did not stop, just kept making them cum over and over again. _i can't take much more or i'll die, but it'll be one hell of a way to go_ Roy smirked.

Finally after three more times Ed collapsed, dragging Roy down with him. The force of the fall causing Roy to slip deeply into Ed.

'Give me a minute' Ed leaned to the side to relieve some of the pressure.

'You are insatible Edward.'

* * *

**To Be Continued. This chapter was longer, but there was too much Yaoi. So I cut out some things. I was told by one of my friends that I had put enough Yaoi in this one chapter to fill atleast five pages. I had asked her to help me shorten the chapter, this is the end result. and that i am to never post anything that resembles the things i cut out of this chapter EVER!! She spent the last 3 nights dreaming about kittens in mini bondage gear. damn you Pixi!!**


End file.
